Tinta
by bookofshadows888
Summary: Prue goes to New York in search for love will one lonely painter steal her heart. Heroes x-over. IsaacxPrue. Road to Grandview prequel.
1. Chapter 1

**My other fic is almost over so I decided to start a new one. Both fics happen in the same universe. I don't own Charmed or Heroes.**

**The Manor, San Francisco**

"You have to be kidding Prue" Piper said while her sister was packing.

"I am just going to be way for 2 weeks" Prue answered her sister while she searched for her jacket "I mean you are the one who is always travelling".

"You are right Prue but you know what usually happens when she is out" Phoebe said trying to calm her sisters.

Prue stopped searching for her jacket and stared at her sisters "I know that but…"

"But what?" they both interrupted her at the same time.

"Stop interrupting me. You two need to understand me, I really need to do this trip" and with that she restarted packing.

"But Leo said…" Piper started, but she hinted Prue's main reason to do this trip.

"**Look I need to have time of my own**"Prue shouted "**I am going to New York!**"

"But what if we have any demon evolved problem" Piper said scared.

"**Your **_**HUSBAND**_ **can orb me back to the Manor**" Prue shouted again and with that she used her telekinesis to make her jacket jump from under her bed and flew to her suitcase.

"Oh! I think I know what her problem is" Phoebe said and with that Piper stared at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Piper asked while looking confused to her younger sister.

"I have Cole, you have Leo and she…" Phoebe said carefully to avoid her older sister getting mad again.

"Oh, I get it" Piper said.

"Sisters, I really need to do this" Prue said while she tried to close her suitcase.

"I am with Prue" Phoebe said while she tried to help her sister to close her suitcase.

"Why?" Piper asked surprised _They are both being so childish _she thought.

"Because I was the one who didn't have a boyfriend for more years in this house and Prue deserves to be happy" she answered. She and Prue were still trying to close her suitcase "Why are you taking so many cloths with you?"

"Because it's cold in New York" she answered while jumping over her suitcase.

"You two stop ignoring me" Piper said while staring at the scene that was happening in her front "Ok I give up" and with that she went help her sisters.

When they finally closed the suitcase Piper asked "When is the plane?"

"This afternoon" Prue answered while resting in her bed with her sisters.

"I hope you find someone" Phoebe said

"Thanks" Prue said while staring at the ceiling of her room.

**Isaac Mendez Atelier, New York **

Isaac seemed to be starring at apocalyptic painting that he painted in the flour of his atelier but he was in fact injecting drug in his system. He took a long breath and after that, his eyes became white and he started painting. His face was completely emotionless during that process.

"Can I come in?" Simone asked at his atelier door. She noticed that he was painting so she comes in to see his next prophetic painting. She stared at painting and when she saw what he has painting she has just wanted to slap him but she knew that he wouldn't remember anything so she didn't do it. She angrily throws her key to him but he didn't stopped painting.

"I hope you don't ruin everything with her like you did to us" she said before leaving his atelier.

When Isaac finally stopped painting and looked to the painting he could only gasp.

**The Manor, San Francisco **

"I am not sure this is a good idea" Leo said while Prue called a cab to take her to the airport.

"She needs to do this" Piper said while she hugged him.

"So let me guess she is doing this because her body his starving for physical contact" Cole said.

Phoebe slapped him in the back of his head and said "It might be but you don't have anything to do with that".

"The cab his here" Piper screamed.

Prue hugged her sisters and grabbed her suitcase and left the kitchen. Before she closed the front door she said "New York here I go!"

**Isaac Mendez Atelier, New York**

Isaac was sitting on his desk and staring at the painting _What have I just painted? _he thought_._ He couldn't believe what he was staring at, when noticed the key to his atelier he gave to Simone lying on the floor.

He picked it up _She was here, she must have seen the painting._ He looked again to the painting. He was shirtless kissing a pale dark haired woman.

"What have I just painted?"

**I hope you all liked but I need reviews and don't worry I did not forgot Road to Grandview. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Charmed or Heroes.**

**Isaac ****Mendez**** Atelier, ****New**** York**

"What have I just painted?" Isaac said while staring at the painting. He then looked to Simone's key _Now I really lost her._

"Can I come in?" Peter asked at Isaac's doorstep.

"Sure, Simone must have told you about the painting" Issac said still staring at the painting.

"She was really mad when she phoned me. I thought you didn't have money to buy more…" but Peter stopped talking when he noticed the painting "What the hell is **that**?!" Peter asked shocked.

"I have no idea" Isaac said still staring at the painting.

"I now understand why Simone was furious when she called me" Peter said while trying to stop starring at the painting in which Isaac was making out with an unknown woman.

"I need your help" Isaac said to Peter.

"For what?" Peter asked.

"I need you to paint for me" Isaac said while giving a brush to Peter.

"OK" Peter said before is eyes turned white

**The Manor, San Francisco **

Phoebe was eating chocolate while Piper was staring at the phone.

"The airplane is still on the ground" Phoebe said in an attempt to calm her older sister.

"I know that" Piper said still starring at the phone.

"Do you know that you haven't blinked for the last twenty minutes?" Phoebe said to her sister.

"I made a spell to stop doing that" Piper said without moving an inch.

"Eat this, it will help you" Phoebe said while breaking a piece of chocolate to Piper. But during that she had a premonition.

_Prue has at a bookstore trying to get a big blue book from a bookshelf. But someone got it at the same time she does. It has a guy with long dark hair. They smile to wich other._

"What did you see?" Piper asked while looking to Phoebe with her eyes crying do the lake of blinking.

"First of all remove that spell, you are freaking me out" Phoebe said scared.

"Ok" Piper said and with that she started blinking.

"**She will meet someone**" Phoebe screams with joy.

"How is he like?" Piper asked excited.

"He his hispanic and hot" Phoebe said happy.

"We have to call her" they both said at the same time.

Before they can reach the phone Leo orbs in and said "I think it's better for you let the destine handle this"

"But she is our sister" Piper said.

"I know that, but I think its better that you two don't interfere" Leo said.

"That's not fair" they both said at same time.

"How old are you two?" Leo asked them.

"You are right, but when she gets here she will have to tell us every single detail" they both said at the same time.

**Isaac ****Mendez**** Atelier, ****New**** York**

Isaac has having coffee while Peter has painting. He had already painted one, and now he has painting another one. _I lost Simone and now all I got is this woman _Isaac thought_. _

"I am finished here" Peter said when he ended the painting.

Isaac goes to see the paintings. The first was the woman entering a taxi in front of the airport. The second was Isaac and the woman in a bookstore; they were at apposite ending of the bookshelf and didn't seem to notice each other.

"Well I have to get back to work" Peter said.

"You can go" Isaac said.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked.

"You gave me everything I needed" Isaac said while noticing that in the first painting she was carrying today's newspaper.

**Airplane **

Prue has staring at the window of the airplane when she heard "We will be landing in two hours" coming from the speakers. _I wish I could have some hot guy next to me instead_ she thought. She then stared to the two sweet old ladies that were seating next to her.

"Are you okay honey?" one of then asked.

"I am just tired" she answers quickly.

"You remind me so much my daughters" the other one said.

_Please, not this again _Prue thought.

**Isaac ****Mendez**** Atelier, ****New**** York**

Isaac has looking to the woman in the paintings _I don't even know her and I am already falling for her._

"We need to talk" Simone's voice made him froze.

"What do you want" Isaac said without turning to see her.

"Who is she?" her voice was getting weak.

"I have no idea" Isaac answered still not turning to see her.

"I see you painted more" Simone said while staring to the other two "I thought you didn't have money to buy heroin"

"Peter painted the other two" Isaac explained to her.

"**Stop ignoring me**" Simone shouted.

"I am not ignoring you" Isaac said

"**Then look at me**" Simone shouted again.

Issac finally turned to see her crying "Are you happy now?" he asked.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked between snobs.

"You were the one who left me" Isaac answered coldly.

"I couldn't see you destroying your life" she answered still crying.

"Then why did you come here?" Isaac asked coldly.

"I was thinking in giving you a second chance" Simone whispered while trying to contain her tears.

"I don't want it" Isaac said.

"Why?" she asked.

"For you to left again" Isaac answered coldly.

"I would never do that" Simone said while restarting crying.

"I don't care. Just leave me alone" Isaac said in a whisper.

Simone left his atelier crying.

**John F. Kennedy International Airport**

"Taxi" Prue called in the entrance of the airport.

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I did research for the airport. I need reviews people. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Charmed or Heroes.**

**The Manor's Attic**

Phoebe was reading the book of shadows while Piper was knitting what seemed to be baby boots _Ok, this is weird _Phoebe thought when she noticed what Piper was doing.

"Piper, are you felling ok?" Phoebe asked.

"I am just knitting baby boots" she answered "What's wrong whit that?"

"No one in this house is pregnant, I think" Phoebe said, she then stared at Piper.

"I am not pregnant" Piper said "Do you remember when we went to the future?"

"How could I forget" Phoebe answered while trying to forget her futuristic witch trial.

"I had a daughter in the future" Piper said "Sooner or later I am going to get pregnant, so it's better to start doing this stuff now"

"What's next? Doing the baby room even before you get pregnant?" Phoebe joked.

"This is not funny" Piper said before she throw a ball of wool to Phoebe.

When she grabbed it, she had a premonition.

_Prue was in a bathroom holding a pregnancy test. The result was positive. She left the bathroom, the guy from the last premonition was waiting for her._

"_Are you ok?" he asked concerned when he noticed that she was crying._

"_I am fine" she lied._

"Screw what Leo said we have to call Prue right now" Phoebe said and with that she ran downstairs.

"Can I know why?" Piper asked while running after her sister.

"If we don't interfere right now she will end up pregnant" Phoebe explained.

We they but when they got there Leo was using the phone.

"Prue, can I just ask you a favor can get me a book while you are in New York" Leo said to Prue.

"What is he doing?" Piper asked.

"In my premonition they will meet in a bookstore" Phoebe said.

"It's just that I can't find the book here" Leo explained to Prue while staring to the other Halliwell sisters.

"Leo" Piper said while trying to reach him.

"The title is Activating Evolution, it has written by Chandra Suresh" Leo said to Prue.

"Leo" Piper said right in his front.

"Thanks Prue" Leo said to Prue.

"What have you done?" Piper asked coldly.

Leo started to orb, but Piper froze him.

"He just sent Prue to that guy" Phoebe said.

Piper unfroze Leo "Don't you dare to orb an inch or I blow you up" she said coldly.

"I was just following the elders's orders" Leo explained.

"What?!" Piper and Phoebe said at the same time.

"I don't know why, all I know is that this is suppose to happen" Leo explained.

"You are saying that the elders want Prue to get knocked up by some guy" Piper said coldly.

"They just told that she will influence something big in New York" Leo explained.

"They are using her like she was some piece of chess" Phoebe said angry.

"But will that guy leave her after he finds out?" Piper asked.

"He won't leave her" Leo said.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"Because , in their last life they had a Romeo and Juliet ending" Leo explained.

"That's all I need to know" Piper said _Now I really need to finish the baby boots._

**Isaac Mendez Atelier**

Isaac was still starring at the paintings when his phone rang. He didn't even bother to answer the phone.

"Issac it's me Peter. I just found out about a book that might help you it's was written by a guy called Chandra Suresh. Its title is Activating Evolution" Peter's voice came from his phone.

"If only I had money" Isaac said before he noticed a package that someone left at his door. He opened the package, it was full of cash.

"What the hell!!" Isaac said before a note fell from the package.

**I thought you would need**

**W.L. **

"I have to find some bookstore "Isaac said when he remembered Peter's last painting.

**Hotel room, Prue Halliwell**

Prue just had a shower, she was now drying her hair _I have to get Leo's book _she thought before she left.

**I hope you all liked. I need reviews. This will be Road to Grandview prequel so you can expect that in the last chapters Melinda Gordon will be there. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Charmed or Heroes.**

**Isaac Mendez Atelier**

"Hello" Eden McCain said when she entered the atelier "I am fan of your work" she then noticed that no one was there "I will wait" she said with her persuasive voice ton.

**New York**

"I have to find a bookstore" Prue muttered while she walked across the cold New Yorker streets. She then noticed one on the other side of the street _Yes _she thought.

Isaac Mendez was already entered the bookstore, he spent the last twenty minutes searching that mysterious woman _Where is she? _he thought. He finally gave up his search _Lets just grab that book and get out of here _he thought sadly.

On that precise moment Prue entered the bookstore "Can you tell me here I can find Activating Evolution?" asked a store worker.

"We might have one on that bookshelf over there" he pointed to a bookshelf on the back of the store.

"Thank you" she said to the store worker before she went to the direction he said.

_Ok, he said that the book was in this bookshelf _Isaac thought while he searched the book. Prue was also searching the book. _There he is! _they thought at the same time.

**Outside the bookstore **

"Are you really sure about this?" Piper asked while trying to look throw the bookstore window.

"In my vision they will meet while searching the book" Phoebe said.

"I still don't know how you two convinced me to bring you two" Leo said a bit annoyed.

The sister looked at Leo with murderous eyes "We still have the dark lighter arrow that almost killed you"

"Ok that's persuasive enough" he said scared.

"Something is happening" Piper said.

**Inside the bookstore**

"Hey" Prue said when she noticed that someone was also trying to get the same book.

"Hi" Isaac said smiling.

_He's cute. What are you thinking, you need to get the book. _"Sorry but I really need this book".

"They might have more" Isaac said _She is though._

"The employee told me this is the last one" Prue explained

Isaac closed his eyes and staid thoughtful for a moment "You can stay with it" he said with his eyes still closed.

"Are you sure?" Prue asked with pity _Nice and cute._

"Yes, you can keep it" Isaac said with his eyes still closed.

"Thanks" she said and with that she went to the cash register and left the store. When Isaac opened his eyes she already had left the store.

"Where did she go" Isaac said.

**Outside the store**

"I can't believe she left him" Piper said.

"I can't believe she didn't notice us" Phoebe said.

"What do we do next?" Leo asked.

Isaac left the bookstore annoyed and passed by them. "Oh my god I know him!!!" Piper said.

"How do you know him?" Leo and Phoebe asked at the same time surprised.

Piper blushed for a moment and removed a comic book from her bag and handed it to Leo. "9th Wonders!" Leo said laughing. "I am fan" Piper said a little bit annoyed with her husband reaction "Look at the last page".

Leo flipped the comic book, when he got to the last page he said "So he is a comic book writer" Leo said.

**"**You are playing matchmaker with our sister and you don't know nothing about him" Piper and Phoebe said even more annoyed this time. "I told I am just following the elders orders" Leo tried to explain himself _They weren't serious about the arrow or were they_ he thought scared.

**"We have done this your way" Piper said angrily "But we are going to do this _our_ way" Phoebe finished.**

** Central Park**

Isaac was sitting on a park bench thinking about what just happen _How could she have just left _he thought sadly. When he saw her, his mind flew to some place he never went but he didn't remember anything. He stayed on that bench for some hours.

** Isaac Mendez Atelier**

"Ok I give up. I am waiting for 3 hours" Eden said angrily before leaving the atelier.

**Hotel room, Prue Halliwell**

Prue was resting after the long walk she had across New York. She was almost falling asleep when her cell phone rang. She annoyed picked up the cell phone. "Hello Prue" Leo said a little awkward.

"Sorry Leo I am really tired" Prue said "What can I do for you" "I am really sorry to say this Prue but Piper found the book here" Leo said.

"You have to kidding" Prue said annoyed but then she remembered the guy from the bookstore. "Sorry Prue but I have to hang up" Leo said quickly and nervous.

"Leo" Prue said but she wasn't fast enough. _That guy needed the book more than I and he was so nice to me._

Something come from the window and hit Prue right on the face "What the hell" she cursed.

She then noticed that it was a comic book. "9th Wonders!" she read the book title. She started reading the book but when she got to the last page she gasped "It's him!" she said surprised when she saw his photo. "215 Reed Street, Apartment 7, New York, NY 10010" Prue said smiling.

**Isaac Mendez Atelier**

Isaac was painting just for the pleasure of painting. He was completely focused that he didn't notice that his clothes were completely covered with ink. He was painting that girl. But he couldn't finish the painting he just punched it and throw it to the garbage. He then noticed his clothes he undressed his shirt and tossed to the ground. He grabbed a blanket and covered himself with it.

"Can I come in?" the girl voice come from his doorstep.

He turned to see her and when he saw her and his mind flew. "I came here to give you the book. I no longer need it" she said a little embarrassed. She then noticed he was day dreaming she got close.

"I am Prue Halliwell" she said right on his front.

"I am Isaac Mendez" he said before he dropped the blanket.

She felt a little awkward after that "You can stay with the book" but she then started to stop being able to focus. She went to the same place that Isaac was.

"Are you ok" he asked while touching her arm.

She got back to earth after she heard his voice "I think I am" she said.

**Outside Isaac Mendez Atelier**

"Ok it's time to us to go home" Leo said happy.

"Please you have to let us watch" Phoebe said without stop starring throw the window. But Leo grabbed the sisters and orbed back to San Francisco.

**Inside the Atelier**

Isaac was passionately kissing Prue, it was like a dream, a fairytale but every dream was to end. He stopped kissing her and just said "I am sorry".

"Don't be" that's was all she said before kiss him again. He grabbed her and took her to the bedroom. He landed her on his bed and continued to kiss her and removed her tank top. She started to unzipped his pants.

"Are you sure about this" he asked her.

"I was never so sure about something" she said and with that he restarted kissing her.

**Ok it's the first I ever wrote something like this. I am already working on my next fic and diced to place some scenes that will prequel my next fic on this one. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Charmed or Heroes and any of the other shows (but I won't reveal them you have to guess).**

Prue woke up felling Isaac breathing on her neck_. Where did I got myself into_ she thought _The last that something like this happen it was with Andy_.

She tried to get out the bed but Isaac was holding her _This is something that Phoebe would get herself into _she thought annoyed. She gave up trying to get out the bed, so she decided to turn so she could face Isaac.

He was sleeping peacefully _At least it was good_ she thought smiling. She then noticed that he was trying to hold his laugh. "You were waken all this time" she said angrily. But he continued with the joke.

"Stop that" she said annoyed. Isaac opened his eyes and smiled "You were the one who was trying to escape" he said annoyed.

"And trapping me on your arms is the solution?" Prue asked with sarcasm.

"It was the first thing I thought" Isaac said still smiling "So".

"So what?" Prue asked confused.

"So where are you from, what you do for living? That kind of stuff" Isaac explained.

"I live in San Francisco and I am a photographer for the 415 Magazine" Prue said _I came from a long line of witches_ she thought ironically "Your turn"

"I live here in New York, I am painter and I also run my own line of comic books" Isaac told her _I am also capable of painting the future_.

But then Isaac heard a voice that made him froze "Isaac" Simone voice from his atelier doorstep.

"Please don't tell me that you a have a girlfriend" Prue said angrily _I was used._

"She is my ex" he explained "the only reason that she comes here is because she a art dealer"

"Isaac I know you are here" Simone said. Isaac got up and dressed his boxers. "Please stay here"

He left his room and went to face Simone "What do you want now?" he asked coldly.

"Came to see if you painted anything new on the last days" Simone asked.

"That the lamest excuse I ever heard" Isaac said coldly.

But Simone found that something was strange "You have women perfume" she said crying.

Prue when heard that grabbed some Isaac shirt and dress it and left the room and went to face Simone.

"You were the one o left me and now you are complaining that I found someone" Isaac said before he noticed that Prue was next to him.

"I see you found the girl on the painting" Simone said to Isaac crying she then turned to face Prue and just said "He is going to make you suffer" and with that she left the atelier.

"Prue" Isaac said to Prue but she was in his room dressing.

"Sorry Isaac but this was a mistake" Prue said and left the atelier running. Isaac followed her but when he got to the doorstep, she was already outsight when he got there. He stayed there until it started to rain.

**The company**

"Are you sure about this?" Noah Bennet asked _This insane._

"Nonsense. Unless you want us to do this on your daughter?" Angela asked while looking to corpse that was on the table.

"This completely unethical" Noah said but with Eden and the Haitian carrying an unconscious woman "Who is she?" he asked.

"This is Doctor Temperance Brennan" Angela explained "Woke her up" she told to Eden.

"Wake up" Eden said while using her power. Brennan woke up and punched the Haitian "Where am I" she asked confused.

"Doctor Brennan, we need you to use your abilities on this body" Angela explained.

Brennan got close to the body "Female, around eighteen years old…" she explained until Angela interrupted her.

"That we already know" Angela interrupted her, but what she said next made Brennan froze "We need your other ability".

"On a body on this state never" Brennan said mad _It's pure torture._

"Use them" Eden said and with that Brennan touched the corpse and what seemed to a flash of black and white light came from her hand. Her left eye was black and the other one was white. What seemed to be electricity run across the body.

"It's done" Angela said smiling.

"I just brought a corpse in an advanced state of decomposition back to life" Brennan said angrily "She can re-die any minute"

"Sleep" Eden said while using her power on Brennan. Brennan hit the floor like a rock.

"We don't need to worry with that" Angela said that smiling while Linderman came from the shadows.

**New York**

Prue was crying while trying to find the way back to the hotel. She didn't care about the rain. _He made me the other_ she thought.

"Great I am lost" she said miserly "Can I help you madam" Isaac said gently.

"Leave me alone" Prue said.

"Come you are wet till the bones" Isaac said while trying to bring her back to the Atelier. "You used me Isaac, this was the second time that someone used me" Prue said while crying.

"Prue" Isaac started, but he just kissed her "Come back to me" he told her. She hugged him and they went back to the Atelier.

**Ok people the scene in the middle you will only understand in my next fic. Also I need reviews people I need to know your opinion. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of the shows **

Isaac and Prue returned to the atelier with Prue still crying. She sat in Isaac couch while Isaac gave her a blanket.

"Are you better now?" he asked concern _Why did you had to ruin everything Simone? _He thought angrily.

"I think it's better for me to go back to the hotel." Prue answered between snobs.

"It's raining cats and dogs outside," Isaac explained while sitting next to Prue "I don't want you get sick." he tried to get closer to her but she ran away. They stayed like this for some minutes till Prue broke the silence.

"You heard the music," Prue said "Didn't you?" but Isaac just gave her silence.

"Are you talking about the Jazz?" Isaac said some seconds later.

"I heard while I was on dream land," Prue told him "Grams used to tell me that when something like this happens it might be related to past lives."

"Do you think we met before?" Isaac asked _I feel like I could leave my entire life for her._

"The rain stopped." Prue said quickly before trying to leave the atelier. But Isaac grabbed her before she could go way. They were but leading against a wall with their mouths separated by an inch.

"Please stay," Isaac whispered while getting closer.

"I have to go," Prue said nervously but still loving every second.

"Why?" Isaac whispered on her hear.

"I am scared," Prue said while images of Andy's death ran through her head _Andy she _thought."I am afraid that I will lose you." she tried to explain herself_._

"Don't be." Isaac said before he kissed her. It started like a small flower blousing, till the flower entered in slow combustion leaving behind a passion fire feed by an echo of a lost memory. They slowly laid down on the couch without separating their lips. Prue ran her fingers through his chest while Isaac unzipped her bra.

**The Manor**

"So what you think is happening right now on the other side of the coast by now." Phoebe asked with a dreamy smile on her face.

Piper drank her tea and tried to focus on the newspaper but Phoebe wasn't helping "You know that by now something must had happen or is happening or will happen by now," Phoebe said joyfully. Unluckily Piper reached her limit.

"Right now I don't care about what Prue is doing right now. The only thing that I care right now is the result of the happening!!!" Piper said annoyed _I guess I won't be first to have a child after all._

"Can't believe you are still annoyed with that." Leo said while orbing in.

"All we have is the elders' word and Phoebe's premonition," Piper said annoyed.

"Piper you have to understand …" Leo tried to explain himself till Piper got up and left the room.

"If I were you I would follow her." Phoebe said in an empty try to calm the atmosphere around them two on a discrete way.

Leo left the room and searched Piper. He found her outside "It's not fair," Piper said when Leo found her.

He hold her and let her cry all her sadness "You expected that we would all be living in a happy version of your last future trip?" Leo asked her.

"Prue was supposed to be a workaholic bitch and me a mother," Piper said while breaking down in tears "Does this mean that I will be the bitch and she will be the lovely mother happily married to her painter husband."

Leo orbed them to their room and said "We can make a better future for us if you want,". Piper stayed the entire night on Leo's arms crying.

**The Company**

Angela smiled while the newly resurrected girl was being trained. The professor tried to punch her on the face but girl with one hand stopped the teacher's fist.

"The Haitian deleted everything she had inside except her hate, her sadness, her rage." Noah told her "She is the perfect soldier." _I just hope that they won't do the same to Clair._

"Perfect." Angela said right before the girl throw her teacher through the wall of glass that separated them. "

"I want an assignment!!" the girl said with fury all over her blue eyes.

"Later," Angela told her and with that the girl screamed and left the building flying.

"She always forgets about this," Angela said to Noah while removing a remote control from her bag. She happily pressed a button on it. Screams of pain could be heard from outside the building "Go get her." she ordered to Noah after the screams stopped.

-------------------------------------One week later---------------------------------------

Prue entered the atelier carrying grocery bags. She nervously placed them on the counter and took the pregnancy test from one of the bags but Isaac voice froze her, "Where the hell did you go shopping?"

She quickly hided the test "You have no food here and I wanted to make you one surprise," she told him before their mouths met "If you never met me you would probably starve to death."

"I was single ok," Isaac tried to excuse himself _The last time that I had a real home meal was before I left home._

"I promise will make you something special," Prue whispered on his hear.

"Ok, I have sketches to make so I will leave you alone with the food." he said her while going to the other side of the loft.

Prue grabbed the test and locked herself in the bathroom. She did the test shacking, she knew that in a matter of seconds she hold have the results. She stared to white tube like a drowning man looks to a boat. The little pink cross that appeared destroyed completely her world in one second. She started crying, she didn't knew if she crying of happiness or sadness.

She left the bathroom still crying, "Are you ok?" Isaac asked concerned.

"I am fine" she lied before trying to leave the loft.

"Are you really ok?" Isaac asked again, without letting her leave.

"Just need to breathe fresh air" Prue said before leaving. She left the building still trying to stop crying. She walked for half an hour till she sat in a bench.

_I can't be pregnant _she thought scared.

"Hi there" Simone greeted her.

"You are the last person on earth that I would what to talk right now" Prue said angrily.

"Let me guess Isaac told you his secret," Simone like she had acid all over her mouth "That he can paint the future but he needs to be high for that."

"What are you talking about?" Prue asked surprised _He needs to be high for painting what_.

"Oh he didn't tell you" Simone said "There many people around this country finding that they have special abilities. Isaac is able to paint the future when he is high, this is how he found you."

"He is addicted to what?" Prue asked concerned _I once read about that in book of shadows._

"Heroin." Simone told her "That's the reason why I left him and I guess you are going to do the same."

Prue ran back to the atelier. When she got there she completely ignored Isaac. She went to the bedroom and used her telekinesis to pack all her stuff.

"What are you doing?" Isaac asked when he saw her clothes flying across the room. She set him against the wall with one look. She remove sleeve of his shirt and saw the needles marks.

"I am going back to San Francisco!" she told him before relishing him.

"I can explain," Isaac tried make her stay but she had already left the building.

**I hope you all liked. Please review me. If you find any mistakes you are free to tell me D **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of the shows **

Prue was still crying when she left the airport terminal and called a cab. She knew that her sisters would be surprised by seeing her a week earlier than the supposed, but she didn't care.

After the half hour trip to the Manor, she stayed some minutes outside staring to it in a desperate search for courage. Unlucky on that precise moment her sisters got out to get the paper.

"Prue?!" they both said at the same time when they saw her crying in the middle of the street.

Piper was the first to break the silence, "What did he do to you?" she asked with rage. But Prue ran to her and hugged her.

The three returned to the Manor in a family hug. Phoebe took Prue to her room while Piper went to the kitchen and grabbed all the comfort food she could find.

Some minutes later they were all in Prue's room. "Can you tell us what happened?" Piper asked while Prue was eating chocolates.

"I met a guy," Prue explained to her sisters "Everything was going ok till I found out that he was addicted to heroin."

"**LEO!**" Piper shouted. "Why are you calling him?" Prue asked confused but no one answered.

But Leo never came, "What is happening?" Prue asked _If they had anything to do with this I am going to kill them._

"We know you are pregnant" Piper said.

"How?" Prue asked _Can this get worse._

"I had a premonition," Phoebe explained without looking to her sisters eyes "We knew that from the moment you entered the airplane."

"Why didn't you warn me?" Prue said _They knew this from the very start._

"Leo gave his word that he wouldn't leave you," Piper told her "That's the main reason why I am going to blow him up when he gets her."

"Isaac doesn't know." Prue said _Can't believe that I did all this without telling him._

"What!!" Phoebe and Piper said at the same time "You have to kidding."

"Left him the moment I found out about the heroin." Prue told them "But I have something to show you" she said while leaving her room. Her sisters fouled her till the attic.

Prue starting flipping the Book of Shadows pages quickly while her sisters waited in silence.

"I found it!" Prue said while pointing to a page in the book.

"Abilities," Piper read "Can please explain us what does this was to do with Isaac".

"On 1985 a hunter named John Winchester searched Grams help" Prue explained to her sisters "He told Grams about his sons' abilities. Grams tried to remove them on every possible way but she never had success. Since then she recorded all the similar cases."

"I remember that day!They were the same age as us,' Phoebe said "We played with them."

"I still don't see what this was to do with him, Prue." Piper said confused. Prue smiled to her sisters while she pointed to a name on the list.

"Isaac is one of them" Prue said.

**Isaac Mendez Atelier **

"Did a hurricane crash here?" Peter asked when he entered inside the atelier. He then noticed that Isaac was searching for something in the middle of his sketches.

"Prue is one of us" Isaac told him "Here it is!" he said when he found what seemed to be a piece of paper.

"She is one of us!" Peter gasped _This might explain why she appeared on the paintings_, he thought,"Where is she?" Peter asked when he noticed her absence.

"She left me." Isaac said while he searched for something on the internet.

"That explains the chaos in your apartment." Peter said "What the hell are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Buying plane tickets on the last hour," Isaac told him "I have to be on the airport in twenty minutes."

"What about save the cheerleader save the world!" Peter said annoyed, but his eyes turned white and he started painting the blank canvas next to him.

"You have everything controlled over here." Isaac said before he left the building while carrying his sketches.

**The company **

Angela walked along on a dark hallway. She knew that the Project Sentinel will soon be finished. The girl was waiting for her on the door, at the end of the hallway.

"He is ready to demonstrate," the girl told Angela.

"Wait here," Angela said "You know what to do when this is over."

Angela entered the room while the girl waited patiently outside. She stayed quiet without moving an inch. It's true that we can wipe away a memory, but can we wipe away a soul. We could say that it's impossible, but we would be lying if we said that.

Angela left the room silently and just by looking to the girl eyes the girl knew what to do. She silently entered the room while Angela waited outside this time. The sound of shoots echoed through the building. It's true we can wipe away a soul but on most cases there is nothing to wipe away. They are just empty shells crying to get their pain wiped away.

The girl got out of the room without showing any emotion. "Good girl." Angela said before leaving her alone. But sometimes a soul can't just be wiped away. The image of a red haired woman flashed on the girl mind.

"Mother," she whispered "I am so sorry."

**Airplane **

Isaac focused on his sketches. He found out that most of them had happen during the last week, but he wasn't high when he painted them. Prue's presence helped him a lot.

"I found my muse." Isaac said while looking to a sketch of a bar named P3.

The pilot voice came from the speakers saying "We will be landing in twenty minutes."

**P3 **

The bar was completely full but Piper was sitting on dark corner of her bar. "You didn't kill her," Leo told her "The elders told me that she will just born later." after that he disappeared in the middle of the crowd.

Piper saw her sisters dancing on the middle of the crowd and diced to joy them. The sound, the light and movement ran through their bodies.

"You should think about the baby." Phoebe said to Prue.

"I know that," Prue explained to her sisters "This will be my last night of freedom, and I want to live every second of it."

On that precise moment Isaac entered the bar and saw Prue on the middle of the crowd. She didn't see him but her sisters did so they left her alone in the middle of the crowd. Isaac walked to her but she still didn't see him.

"I love you." Isaac whispered on her ear.

Prue turned to see him and asked "How did you found me?"

He gave her a sketch of that precise moment. He tried to kiss her but she ran away. "Simone told me what you could do."

"I am clean," Isaac told her "I don't touch on heroin since I met you," he tried to kiss her again but she ran away again "What's the problem?" he asked confused.

Prue started to cry "You bastard," she starting beating him but he grabbed her fists and hugged her "I am pregnant." She told him.

He hugged her tightly and said "I am here for you." They slowly left the bar and went to the Manor leaving Piper and Phoebe behind.

"I love happy endings" Piper said while cleaning her tears.

"I have a feeling that this isn't over" Phoebe told her.

**I hope you all liked. This isn't the last chapter. If you find any mistakes tell me please and I challenge you all to find out who the girl is. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of the shows **

Isaac and Prue were both lying down on their bed and looking to ceiling of their room. He had his arms around her and their foreheads were touching. They both had fallen asleep in this position.

"Piper wants to know what you for breakfast?" Phoebe asked when entered the room.

"What!" Prue and Isaac said at the same time when they woke up.

"Oh," Phoebe said when she noticed what she did "It's half past ten. I thought you were already woken." With that she left the room.

"So," Isaac was saying to Prue till she left the room running. Isaac later found her vomiting in the bathroom.

"Morning sickness," Prue explained.

Isaac placed his arm over her shoulder and said, "I am here for you. You know that?"

When Prue stopped vomiting she smiled to Isaac and kissed him "I know that." She gently told him.

Piper voice came from downstairs "You better get down here, before Phoebe eats everything."

"We better get going," Isaac said. When they were both leaving the room Isaac asked "You are special like me and Peter?"

Prue was already walking down the stairs when she said "I am special but not like you and your friends. I am a witch" and she kept walking down the stairs while leaving a confused Isaac behind.

**The company **

The girl was entering again the room where she killed everyone inside hours ago. The corpses were all still at the places she left them. While she was looking at the dead bodies of Silken Floss and Bolivar Trask she heard a noise. She looked to a table near that was covered with a cloth. The noised seemed to be a strange kind of crying. The girl removed the cloth and found the last thing that she expected to find. It was a brunet girl few years younger than her, but the strangest part was that she was disassembled like she was a doll used by a sadistic kid. The girl was crying mercury tears when she said "Can you take to John Connor? I need to protect him."

"Who did this to you?" the girl asked.

"The men that you killed three hours, fifty-eight minutes and thirty seconds ago. They made copies of me to hunt special people," she paused for some seconds "I am Cameron. I was sent to protect John Connor and they told me that he is special." But, the girl left the room confused.

The girl walked around the company for some minutes thinking about what Cameron told her. She only stopped when she heard laughs coming from one of the cell blocks. It wasn't evil or maniacal laughs like usually she heard, it seemed like a group of friends hanging around. The girl entered the cell block to see what was happening.

"Can't believe that you did that," Veronica Mars said to her cellmate.

"I needed to have my family reunited for Christmas," Temperance Brendan tried to explain "She told me that I had to kiss him for that happen."

Veronica then turned to the cell on her front and asked "What about you Oliver?"

"It's too embarrassing for me to tell," Oliver said "Let's just say that it involves a nosy reporter friend and peanuts." They all noted the girl presence at that moment.

"Hi," She said nervously.

"I know you," Brendan told her.

"Veronica Mars: invisibility; Temperance Brendan: life spark, Oliver Queen: telescopic vision."

"So you know our names and abilities," Oliver told her coldly "What do you want?"

"I have no memories. I don't know where I came from or who used to be my friends," the girl explained but no one of them was buying that "You are the only that I know that didn't torture me or wiped away my memories."

"We have better things to do. Can you please get to the point," Veronica told her.

"Will you be my friends?" the girl asked. They all started laughing.

"Tell to the cold bitch boss of yours that we won't fall for that one." Oliver said laughing. The girl took a piece of paper from her pocket and started writing on it. When she was over, she placed it over the glass of Oliver's cell. He couldn't believe what she just wrote.

**You aren't the only ones who want to go way. I can help you doing it.**

Oliver then looked at her. He just by looking at her face knew that she was telling the truth. They smiled at each other before she left the cellblock. Some philosopher once said that we aren't born with a soul, we earn it during our life through our acts and choices.

--------------------------------------two months later------------------------------------

Prue and Isaac were both lying down on their bed while he was making sketches. When Isaac eyes stopped being whites Prue finally spoke, "What's the name that you want to give her?"

"Do you mean him?" Isaac teased her.

"It's going to be a girl," Prue said.

"How can you be sure about that?" Isaac said.

"Phoebe told me," Prue said nervously.

"That's cheating," Isaac said before he started kissing her. "What do you think about Christy or Ashley? He asked her.

"In my family names always start with the letter P," she explained.

The two started kissing passionately. Prue was already undoing the buttons of his shirt when she noticed his sketches. They all had the same brunet girl "I see her sometimes in P3," she then noticed that she was appearing with her sisters in some of them "Who is she?" she asked.

"I have no idea. Sometimes, I draw people that I never met before like I did with you." Isaac explained to her.

"Well we need to find out who she I," She said to him while she showed him a sketch in which the girl was reading a spell in the book of shadows along with her sisters.

Some minutes later they were both in the attic. "Don't you think you are over reacting?" Isaac asked Prue while she was lighting the candles.

"I need to know who she is," Prue told to Isaac before she said the spell. Few seconds later Grams and Patty appeared.

"Hi honey," Patty greeted her daughter while she hugged her.

"Who is that gentleman?" Grams asked when she noticed Isaac.

"The father of your granddaughter." Prue said while Isaac placed arm over her shoulder. "But that's not the reason why I called you." She then handed the sketches "I need to know who she is."

"Where did you get this?" Grams asked but she then looked to Isaac "I had him on the list when he was six years old. I never thought that I would see him again." She then looked to Prue's belly "Especially in these conditions."

"You didn't answer my question," Prue said while she grabbed Isaac hand.

"She is your sister." Patty answered. Whit that sentence, Prue's world crashed.

**I hope you all liked. If anyone is interested in the story inside this story you should read my new fic "Heroes and Villains".** **Please review** **and please tell that someone found out who the girl is by now. **


End file.
